Гелада
| wikispecies = Theropithecus | commons = Category:Theropithecus | section name = | section text = }} Гелада или джелада ( ) — редкий вид приматов из семейства мартышковых (Cercopithecidae), близкий родственник павианов. Выделяется в отдельный род Theropithecus. Обитает исключительно на горных плато Эфиопии, например, в горах . Описание Самым заметным признаком гелады является безволосое гормональное пятно на груди, которое в брачный период приобретает особенно ярко-красный цвет. Гелады являются единственными обезьянами, у которых на груди есть это пятно. У гелад коричневая шерсть, имеющая с нижней сторона тела в более светлый оттенок. Морда округлая и отличается от морд ноздрями, расположенными по бокам. Гелады достигают величины от 50 до 75 см, длина хвоста с кисточкой на кончике почти такая же. Вес самцов составляет около 20 кг и они заметно тяжелее самок, чей вес составляет около 14 кг. Помимо этого самцы обладают впечатляющей гривой. Гелады — самые громкие обезьяны. Частота их голоса совпадает с частотой голоса человека, кроме того они также как и люди меняют интонацию. Образ жизни Гелады живут исключительно на земле и не лазят на деревья. Их биосферой являются травянистые саванны на высоте от 2200 до 4400 метров над уровнем моря. Для сна они предпочитают уединяться в узкие расщелины скал, а день проводят в поисках пищи в открытой местности. Гелады живут в группах, формирующихся по двум принципам. Существуют группы, состоящие из одного половозрелого самца, нескольких самок и их потомства, а также чисто холостяцкие группы, в которых живут преимущественно молодые самцы и, в редких случаях, более старшие самцы, изгнанные из смешанных групп. В отличие от павианов, у гелад царит матриархат и в смешанных группах предводительствуют самки, играющие важную роль в выборе самца. Если самец хочет прогнать самца из смешанной группы, между ними обоими проходит поединок. Вне зависимости от его исхода, самки принимают решение в пользу одного из них и прогоняют нежеланного самца. У гелад не существует территориального поведения. Если есть достаточно пищи, то несколько групп объединяются в более крупные союзы, которые могут насчитывать свыше 300 экземпляров. Однако социальное взаимодействие и взаимный уход за шерстью имеют место только внутри маленьких групп, в то время как особи из чужих групп друг друга почти не принимают во внимание. Питание Гелады — единственные приматы, питающиеся главным образом травой и семенами. Их пища, однако, разнится в зависимости от времени года. В сезоны дождей, когда травы в изобилии, они являются единственной пищей гелад. В засушливые периоды геладам приходится питаться корнями и клубнями. Большие пальцы гелад весьма подвижны и позволяют геладам хватать отдельные травинки. Размножение thumb|right|175px|Изображение гелады из зоологической книги XIX века У гелад не существуют определённых брачных периодов. Плодовитость самки становится очевидной, когда пятно на груди наливается красным цветом и возбухают половые губы. Инициатива к спариванию исходит от самки и является синхронизированной, так что почти все самки группы рождают потомство в один и тот же период. Продолжительность беременности составляет от пяти до шести месяцев. Детёныши кормятся молоком до полуторагодичного возраста. Благодаря уникальной среди приматов анатомической особенности гелад, у которых оба соска находятся очень рядом, детёныши могут сосать одновременно обе груди. Половую зрелость самки достигают в возрасте от четырёх до пяти лет, самцы от пяти до восьми лет. Средняя продолжительность жизни составляет свыше двадцати лет. Угрозы Гелады являются очень специализированными животными. Они обитают в небольшом пространстве и уровень угроз их существованию определён ВСОП как низкий. Основными источниками угроз геладам являются сокращение их жизненного пространства из-за превращения его в сельскохозяйственные угодья, а также охота ради их мяса. Ранее самцов отстреливали в том числе и ради их гривы, из которой изготавливались украшения. На некоторых охраняемых территориях, таких как объявленный ЮНЕСКО всемирным наследием Национальный парк Симиен, гелады состоят под полной защитой. Во всём мире в зоопарках держатся всего около полторы сотни этих животных. Литература * Thomas Geissmann: Vergleichende Primatologie, Springer-Verlag 2002, ISBN 3-540-43645-6 * Ronald M. Nowak: Walker’s Mammals of the World. Johns Hopkins University Press, 1999 ISBN 0-8018-5789-9 Ссылки Видео * Gelada Baboons in the Simien Mountains in Ethiopia * Gelada Baboons feeding high on the plateau in the Simian Mountains, Ethiopia * Gelada Baboons in the Simien Mountains Ethiopia, filmed 11/04/2007 on a stills camera * Beside the mythical baboons Simien Mountain is home to a variety of endemic mammals, birds and plants Категория:Мартышковые Категория:Фауна Африки Категория:Животные, описанные в 1835 году